Benutzer Diskussion:LARSMON
thumb|right|[[Benutzer:LARSMON/Archiv1|Archiv 2008 zweites Halbjahr]] thumb|right|[[Benutzer:LARSMON/Archiv2|Archiv 2009 erstes Halbjahr]] =Kleine Frage= Warum wurde mein Peckmon Eintrag nach so langer Zeit auf einmal gelöscht? :Welcher Beitrag soll denn gelöscht worden sein? --LARSMON 15:23, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Hä?Steht doch da, der Peckmon Eintrag, aufeinmal nach langer Zeit! :::Ja, das hab´ ich auch gelesen, ich möchte wissen welchen Beitrag du meinst. --LARSMON 16:23, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ja den ganzen Peckmon halt!Diesen...Peckmon das ganze Ding war von einen auf den ndren Weg! :::::Ah, jetzt versteh´ ich dich, du hast Peckmon eingegeben und es kam nichts. Ja du solltest das nächste mal die Letzten Änderungen überprüfen, ich habe den Artikel nach Pekkumon verschoben, wie es nämlich im deutschen Anime heißt. --LARSMON 13:37, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nein ich habe den Anime 2 mal ganz durch geschaut!Falcomon digitiert zu Peckmon!Nicht zu Pekkumon!http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0azuEKgxqDo ab 3:17 !Bäh!Ich hab die Wahrheit Erzählt! :::::::Da stimm ich dir zu, Falcomon digitiert laut Deutschem Anime zu Peckmon, finde es auch komisch das man den Artikel unter Pekkumon findet das Digimon dort aber wieder als Peckmon genannt wird! Peter ::::::::Ja, den Artikel hab ich gemacht ! :::::::::Also erstmal, signiere bitte in Zukunft deine Beiträge Waluigi. Und dann solltest du dir die Animeepisoden nochmal ansehen und genau hinhören. Hört man schon in der ersten Episoden, in der Pekkumon auftaucht. Zudem ist das auf der DMA nachzulesen. --LARSMON 12:16, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Naja, also ich würde sagen wenn man zuhört, hört man immer das, was man hören möchte. Aber wenn man im Anime auf die Schriften im Hintergrund achtet, steht da bei der Digitation doch eindeutig Peckmon im Hintergrund. lg --Mimimi! 14:40, 4.Juni 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Wie signiert man denn???? ::::::::::::Einfach 4 Tilde(~') setzen oder den signierbutton in der oberen bearbeitungsleiste nutzen. -- LARSMON 10:56, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Franz. = Kannst du Franz. sprechen und Schreiben--Laximilian scoken talk 06:26, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ein wenig, falls es nicht gerade hohe, wissenschaftliche Sprache ist, könnte ich das hinkriegen.^^ Schreiben dabei besser als sprechen. Warum? --LARSMON 16:23, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Weil ich dich fragen wolte ob du mir im Franz. digimon Wiki helfen kannst du hast schon die Admin rechte :::Bist du da Admin? Bei was soll ich dir denn helfen? --LARSMON 16:37, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ja ich bin Admin und du könntes doch ein paar seiten schreiben und bilder hohladen und wenn du wilst kann ich dir auch de Bürokartenrechte geben--Laximilian scoken talk 16:40, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Zum Schreiben werd´ ich nicht großartig kommen, ich hab´ mit den drei Wikis, an denen ich arbeite schon sehr viel zu tun. Aber wenn du Bilder brauchst, dann darfst du mich gerne fragen. --LARSMON 16:47, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Du kannst ja auch mal ab und zu vorbeischahen--Laximilian scoken talk 16:48, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ja, das wird sich bestimmt einrichten lassen. --LARSMON 16:51, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) =OnePiece Fanon= Moin Meister! Ich wollte mal nachfragen, wie es aussieht mit einer "Wiki-Partnerschaft". Soll nichts großes sein, euer Wiki verlinkt zu unseren, unser zu eurem. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr da interesse dran habt. Unser Wiki ist das One Piece Fanon, einem Wiki, in dem Fanfictions zu One Piece gesammelt werden. Wir würden dieses Wiki dann in die "Partner-Seite" (zur Zeit noch leer) aufnhmen. Interesse? Thorschtn 12:20, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ja klar, ich brauche nur einen Banner oder ein Bild, das ich nehmen soll, um eure Seite zu illustrieren. Und ich möchte dich mal fragen, ob du der Thorschtn vom OPWiki bist. Das, das unter Porter und Prince Prancer läuft. --LARSMON 13:37, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Hier ein Link zu unserem Banner. Ja, der bin ich. Kenn ich dich etwa daher? Thorschtn 14:03, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich heiß´ da anders, aber du kennst mich bestimmt. Ich bin PUMA D. ACE. Und falls ihr eure Partnerseitenauflistung auch mit Bildern macht, nimmst du bitte dieses hier. --LARSMON 14:16, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Jo, dich kenne ich >.< . Wo finde ich hier eig. eure Partner? Kannste ja mal ein wenig hervorheben. Thorschtn 14:28, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::DigiPedia:Partnerseiten --LARSMON 14:36, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Gut, da es ja jetzt dank Thorschtns Initiative zu einer Partnerschaft gekommen ist: Dann stelle ich mich euch auch noch schnell als Bürokrat von OnePiece Fanon vor. Ich wollte mich nur mal dafür bedanken, dass ihr uns iin eure Partnerseiten aufgenommen habt, obwohl euer Wiki deutlich größer ist als uneres. Ist ja interessant, dass du auch im OPwiki aktiv bist. In unserem Wiki gibt es mehrere aktive OPwiki-User (Thorschtn, Gsukocs, Mih (Shell) und Nico Lillian). Wie gesagt: Danke :)--User:Battle Frankie = Nochmal Skullsatamon = Skullsatamon auf Ultra/Mega?? das Digimon wird im Deutschen Anime sowie auf mehreren Digimon Wiki´s als Ultra aufgeführt, aber nirgends als Mega! Gibt es da info. Quellen für? Wenn da jetzt nur deswegen lvl. Ultra/Mega steht weil es in der Serie so stark ist sollte man bedenken dass dies das erste Reale Digimon war (die anderen wurden ja aus Schwarzen Türmen geformt) und es deshalb so stark war. Peter 07:43, 03.Mai 2009 ::Ja im Normalfall ist Skullsatamon ein Ultra Digimon, aber es existiert auch als Mega Digimon im Japanischen D-Ark. Guckst hier du: http://wiki.digimon-generation.org/wiki/Skull_Satamon Seppi2621989 12:19, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Skin = Könnte ich für Digipedia ein Test Skin machen und wenn er dir gefallt dann kann er ja da bleiben und wenn nicht dann wieder der Alte Laximilian scokentalk 12:25, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Versuchen kannst dus, aber nutze dazu bitte diese Seite hier. --LARSMON 13:24, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::''Hier stand ein Beitrag von Laximilian scoken :::Erstmal hast du das Signieren vergessen und die Screenshots hättest du dir auch sparen könne, die bringen mir ja nichts. Naja, ich sehe jetzt aber keine zwingende Verbesserung durch diesen Skin. --LARSMON 08:59, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Bilder = Kannst du mir für mein franz. digimon Wiki die Titel Bilder der 1,2,3,4 Und 5 staffel geben und da im wiki hochladen--Laximilian scokentalk 09:53, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) jier nochmal der Link http://fr.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Wiki--[[User:Laximilian scoken|Laximilian scoken]]talk 09:54, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Was meinst du mit Titelbilder, die Schriftzüge oder die Sammelbilder der Digiritter aus den Openings? --LARSMON 10:10, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Die Schriftzüge--Laximilian scokentalk 10:18, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja klar mach´ ich. --LARSMON 10:25, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Dankeschön:)--Laximilian scokentalk 10:27, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = FantasieDigimon = Hast du auch ein paar ausgedachte Digimon Ideen wenn ja könntes du sie im FantasieDigimon wiki reinschreiben--Laximilian scokentalk 12:10, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Du kannst ja mal hier anfragen. --LARSMON 12:51, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Vorlage Babel = Könntes du wie auf meiner Benutzer Seite die Vorlage Babel benutzer--Laximilian scokentalk 11:07, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Und warum, was bringt mir bzw. jemand anderem das? --LARSMON 11:09, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Wie findes du diese Vorlage kann ich die benutzen--Laximilian scokentalk 11:11, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Definitiv nein! Wenn du unbedingt die Benutzer nach Sprachen einteilen willst, dann mach das eben, ist mir wurscht, aber diese Vorlage werde ich wieder löschen, da man bei 300 Edits nicht von einem "Starautor" sprechen kann und ein Wiki sowieso nicht dazu da ist, um sich selbst darzustellen. Es ist Sch****egal wie viele Edits jemand hat, Hauptsache ist, die die er hat, sind gut. Ich werde es nicht soweit kommen lassen, dass sich hier irgendwelche User über anderen sehen, nur weil sie mehr Edits haben. --LARSMON 11:18, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::könnte man ein Admin und Bürokrat Vorlage hier machen damit jeder weiß ob der benutzer z.b. ein admin hier ist--Laximilian scokentalk 11:44, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ist hier einzusehen. --LARSMON 11:54, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Pokemon Wiki=Partnerseite = Könnte das Pokemon Wiki zu denn Partenrseiten gehören--Laximilian scokentalk 17:05, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, du weist ja wie´s läuft.^^ --LARSMON 17:08, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Hier der banner--Laximilian scokentalk 17:10, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC)thumb :::OK, ich schaffs aber vielleicht erst morgen. --LARSMON 17:13, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::kann ja ich schnel machen--Laximilian scokentalk 17:14, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ne ich machs noch. --LARSMON 17:17, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) =Könntest du ne neue Rubrick aufmachen= hi ich wollte fragen ob es die rubrick "lyrics" geben könnte denn manche fans enteressieren sich doch sicherlich für den text der lieder und es gibt sicherlich mehr als eine person die sich mit diesem thema bescheftigen --DFboy :Meinst du vielleicht sowas hier? Wenn ja, dann geh einfach mal auf unseren Merchandise-Artikel. --LARSMON 12:59, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::ja genau soetwas danke XD --DFboy = Blog Erweiterung = könnte wir hier die Blog Erweiterung Einstellen.--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Crush Gearpedia) (Fantasie Digimon Wiki) (Gundam Wing Wiki) 13:30, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Was genau ist das? --LARSMON 13:35, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::guck mal in meinen Bakupedia und gehe dann auf deine Benutzerseite dann wirst du sehen was das ist--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Crush Gearpedia) (Fantasie Digimon Wiki) (Gundam Wing Wiki) 13:37, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Naja, so richtig weiß´ ich´s jetzt auch nich. --LARSMON 13:44, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::# du kannst ein Avatar Bild hochladen ::::# du kannst eigende Bolg eintrage machen (da kannst du einfach Saschen über alles schreiben)--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Crush Gearpedia) (Fantasie Digimon Wiki) (Gundam Wing Wiki) 13:48, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Aber ein Avatarbild kann man doch jetzt auch hochladen und das mit den Blogeinträgen versteh´ ich nich ganz. --LARSMON 13:55, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Digimon Folge = Könnte man denn digimon Folge seiten sowas wie hier unten einbauen mit denn Externen Link´s und darf ich dann das bei allen Folgen einbauen--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Crush Gearpedia) (Fantasie Digimon Wiki) (Gundam Wing Wiki) 14:07, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Unnötig. --LARSMON 14:08, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) =Super Joe= Warum löscht du den Artikel über Blackmetallgreymon? --Benutzer:Super Joe 22:05, 20. Juni 2009 (UTC) :Also erstmal bitte in Zukunft immer am Ende der Diskussionsseite etwas neues schreiben und zwar unter einer neuen Überschrift. Und Blackmetallgreymon wurde gelöscht, weil es, als Metallgreymon schwarz, als Unterart bei Metallgreymon eingetragen ist. --LARSMON 10:56, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) =Ich möchte mich beschwären= Warum wurde eigentlich meine Veränderung von Bladekuwagamon geändert? Und Es gibt kein BlackGallantmon! Das Gallantmon das ihr für Blackgallantmon haltet ist einfach ein Gallantmon das eine Andere Farbe hat. :Also erstmal bitte immer ans Ende einer Diskussionsseite schreiben, dann immer die Beiträge aus Diskussionsseiten signieren und beschw'e'ren schreibt man mit e. Und, dass die "Black-Digimon" einfach nur eine andere Farbe haben, ist schon klar, nämlich schwarz. --LARSMON 13:22, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::In meinem Videospiel Digimon Rumble Arena Heißt es nicht BlackGallantmon , sondern ChaosGallantmon.Tai & Wargreymon 05:42, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Chaosgallantmon gibt es ja auch, der Artikel exisistiert doch. --LARSMON 11:32, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) =Patamon tk= Larsmon auf der Seite Gargomon steht das Gargomons auf dem Level Champion sin dabei sind sie auf Level Rookie. Falls du mir nicht glaubst dann sieh dir auf Youtube die dritte Folge von Digimon Tamers an. :Also erstmal immer ans Ende einer Diskussionsseite und unter neuer Überschrift schreiben und dann signiere deine Beiträge bitte in Zukunft mit 4 Tilden. (~') :Und Gargomon ist ein Champion-Level-Digimon, da Terriermon nunmal Level Rookie ist und zu Gargomon digitiert. Gargomon digitiert dann weiter zu Rapidmon, einem Ultra-Digimon. Dieses Level besagen auch alle Quellen, außer eben die Episode, aber das ist ganz einfach ein Anime-Fehler. --LARSMON 13:37, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Admin = Giebt es noch die möglichkeit au diesem Wiki Admin zu werden? Bitte antworte mir auf meiner Diskusionsseite.Tai & Wargreymon 15:34, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Interlink = könnte wir auf der Hauptseiten von der digipedia ein Interlink zu meinen Franz. Digimon Wiki machen--Laximilian scokentalk 09:33, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Mh, das halte ich irgendwie für keine gute Idee, aber ich könnte das Wiki bei den Partnerseiten aufnehmen. --LARSMON 09:35, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::ja mit der Partnerseite ist inordenung ich LADE Gleich das Bild hoch(ca. 10 min.)--Laximilian scokentalk 09:38, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::hier ist das Bild thumb--Laximilian scokentalk 09:43, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Patamin.13 = Hi LARSMON, ich glaube wir müssen mal was wegen Patamin.13 machen, alle von Ihr erstellten oder *Korrigierten* Artikel enthalten unzählige Fehler in allen Variationen, ich komm garnicht mehr hinterher mitm Verbessern. Ich verweise mal auf einige Artikel um zu verstehen was ich meine : http://de.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Harpymon ('bsp: Harpymon sind Fantasiedigimon die einen Mensche in Vogel gestahlt ähnelt.Ihre scharfen Krallen an denn Füßen sind zum kämpfen gut geeignet.) oder http://de.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Flybeemon ('''bsp: Ein bar Flybeemon graifen Renamon an,alles es bechlos allein zu sein.) oder http://de.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Kristy_Damon (bsp. Eines tages daucht ein digiei ihn ihren Garten auf daraus schlüpft Puwamon das durch Kristys digisovl zu Biomondigitiert. Später wierd es von Merukimon ihn ein digiei verwandelt und digitiert später zu Aquilamon und dann zu Garudamon. Wierd aber dann von Risegreymon besigt. Als es dann mit einer kleinen gruppe von baby digimon wieder zu Kirsty und den andren zurückgehrt kann es sich an nigs erinnern aber Kristy schon und später digitiert es zu Garudamon um Kristy und die reale weld zu beschützen.Später muss Biomon mit denn andren wieder zurück in die digiweld aber Kristy wiel das nicht....). Sorry, is nicht übersichtlich, aber du verstehst sicher was ich meine. Habe auch schon gebeten die Vorschau Funktion zu nutzen und erst alles zu Korrigieren bevor man Speichert, aber wie man sieht keine Reaktion. Danke und Gruß --Peter261286 20:02, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Du hast recht, ich werde ihr noch einmal schreiben, weil ich sowieso noch ein weiteres Anliegen habe und dann werde ich weitersehen. --LARSMON 11:38, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen das ich so viele Rechtschreibungs fehler mache.Ab so fort schreibe ich alles in einem Rechtschreibungs Programm vor. So mache ich keine fehler mehr.Patamin.13 29.06.2009 14:43 :::OK, wir werden sehen. --LARSMON 12:47, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Armorei des Schicksals = Also mir ist aufgefallen, dass das nicht ganz stimmt, dass nur terriermon mit dem Armorei des Schicksals digitieren kann... Veemon => GoldVeedramon wollt ich nur mal sagen ^^' --HiKaRiMoN 18:04, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC)HiKaRiMoN :Ich habe mich dabei am Anime und Manga orientiert, die Digitation von Veemon zum Goldenen Veedramon stammt allerdings nur von einer TCG-Karte. --LARSMON 11:39, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Fantasie Digipedia Wiki = Hi, ich habe ein Fantasie Digipedia Wiki gegründet und wollte mal die Hauptseite von dir ein bischen Nachmachen (hier:http://de.fantasie-digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Fantasie_DigiPedia_Wiki. Das ist doch erlaubt, oder? Und die internen Links kann man bei mir nicht lesen, weil sie blau sind. Wie hast du deine gelb gemacht? Und warum stehen bei den Digitation immer so viele Digimon? Simi97 12:42, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kursiver Text :Ja OK, ich finde es gut, dass du es mir zuerst sagst, da habe ich schon andere Dinge erlebt. Du könntest dich ja z. B. mal mit dem Benutzer:Laximilian scoken auseinandersetzen, der hat auch ein Fantasiedigimon-Wiki. Wegen den gelben Links musst du mal den Benutzer:MtaÄ fragen, der hat das für mich gemacht. Und die Digitationen orientieren sich am TCG, wo es immer mehrere Digitationen gibt. --LARSMON 12:54, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, ok! Danke! Simi97 12:57, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Ne,frage um was gehst denn in dem Wiki? Das würde ich gerne wissen.--Patamin.13 15:02 2.Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Um selbsterfunderne Digimon und alles was mit Digimon zu tun hat (also z.b. auch Armoreier) Simi97 13:57, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Beatbeitung = Ich weiß eine menge über alle Digimon Staffeln, weshalb du mir nur sagen musst, wo ich noch etwas bearbeiten, oder was ich erstelen kann, dann mach ich es. Ich arbeite nämlich unter einem anderen Namen (Dan Kuso zum Beispiel auf Bakupedia) auf anderen Seiten als Admin, wie du, weshalb ich zu verlässig bin (Beelzemon ist nur jetzt mein zweites Benutzerkonto).Beelzemon 14:24, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ja das freut mich, aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, was du tun sollst. Mach´, was du für richtig hälst, wenn du nicht sicher bist, ob du etwas erstellen sollst, erstell´ erst ne Diskussionseite und ansonsten wirst du ja meine Reaktionen sehen. Ich bin täglich on und kontrolliere alles, von daher. --LARSMON 14:35, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC)